sonicfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Sonic the Hedgehog (Sonic the Hedgehog: The Movie)
– główny bohater filmu Sonic the Hedgehog: The Movie. Jest niebieskim jeżem, którego najbardziej rozpoznawalną umiejętnością jest bieganie z naddźwiękową prędkością. W filmie ratuje Planet Freedom przed planami Doktora Robotnika, oraz pokonuje Hyper Metal Sonica przed zniszczeniem Land of Sky. Historia Wczesne życie Sonic wiódł spokojne życie na South Island razem ze swym przyjacielem Tailsem. Nigdy nie był wcześniej w Land of Darkness, lecz znał Doktora Robotnika i wielokrotnie powstrzymywał go przed zawładnięciem Planet Freedom. W tym czasie poznał też Prezydenta, jego córkę Sarę, oraz Knucklesa. Sonic OVA Podczas gdy jeż relaksował się na plaży nieopodal swego domu, Tails w trakcie beztroskiej zabawy zauważył samolot pikujący w stronę South Island. Sonic ignorował problem, lecz gdy Lis również utknął na pokładzie postanowił ruszyć im na ratunek. Biegnąc po klifie złapał w locie Tailsa i Old Man Owl. Po wylądowaniu na wyspie Old Man Owl przekazał wiadomość od Prezydenta, w której zostawił prośbę o jak najszybsze przybycie. Razem z Lisem bohater poleciał samolotem Tornado. Po dotarciu na miejsce Sonic zastał Doktora Robotnika siedzącego wśród robotów pojmujących Prezydenta i Sarę. Na polecenie Prezydenta Sonic wysłuchał historii Robotnika. Doktor wyjaśnił, iż Metal Robotnik przejął Robotropolis, i nie może go sam pokonać. W centrum miał się znajdować Robot Generator, i tylko jego zniszczenie mogłoby ocalić Land of Darkness przed wybuchem urządzenia. Sonic nie uwierzył w historię Robotnika, lecz na prośbę Tailsa zgodził się pomóc. Lis otrzymał od Naukowca zegarek z nawigacją, i razem wyruszyli na poszukiwanie Robotropolis. thumb|left|Ucieczka przed Metal Robotnikiem Gdy dotarli do przejścia między Land of Sky a Land of Darkness, Tornado rozbił się o pobliskie skały. Resztę trasy bohaterowie przemierzyli w biegu. W środku Robotropolis postanowili odszukać Robot Generatora. W trakcie drogi jednak napotkali Metal Robotnika. Bohaterowie nie mogąc zniszczyć Robota postanowili uciec w bezpieczne miejsce. Kiedy Metal Robotnik znikł, Sonic i Tails postanowili wyjść się rozejrzeć. Niefortunnie jednak Robot zaczął strzelać nieokreśloną lepką substancją, by przytwierdzić protagonistów do podłoża. Z pomocą przybył Knuckles, który pomógł wydostać się Sonicowi i Tailsowi. Metal Robotnik został zniszczony, a z środka wyszli Doktor Robotnik i Sara. Trójka bohaterów udała się na dalsze poszukiwania Robot Generatora. W bazie Doktora Robotnika udało im się zatrzymać odliczanie do eksplozji na setną sekundy przed wybuchem. Generator rozpadł się, a z środka wydostał się Hyper Metal Sonic. Doktor przedstawił Sonicowi swój wynalazek. Miał on zniszczyć prawdziwego Sonica i pozwolić Robotnikowi zawładnąć nad światem. Sonic rozpoczął konfrontację z Metal Soniciem. Robot okazał się równie szybki co Jeż, i wyniósł go do South Island. Pewny tego, że protagonista już nie żyje, wyruszył terroryzować Land of Sky. thumb|Ostateczne starcie Sonica i Metal Sonica Parę godzin później Sonic obudził się i odszukał Tailsa i Knucklesa. Dowiedział się od nich, iż jego kopia znajduje się aktualnie na lodowej pustyni. Protagoniści udali się tam lecąc samolotem Tornado. Na miejscu Sonic rozpoczął ostateczną konfrontację ze swoim przeciwnikiem, a jego kompani zajęli się ratowaniem Prezydenta. Po jakimś czasie Sonicowi udaje się wrzucić Metal Sonica do aktywnego wulkanu. Nie planował jednak tego, i sam skoczył do dziury, by wyciągnąć rękę do Robota i uratować go. Ten jednak odmawia przyjęcia pomocy i kończy płonąc w kraterze. Charakterystyka Osobowość Sonic jest energicznym jeżem, zdolnym do podjęcia ryzyka. Nigdy się nie poddaje, i stale podąża za swoimi ideałami, nie bacząc na poglądy innych. Ceni sobie spokój i ciszę, lecz zdecydowanie woli żyć w ruchu. Traktuje każde, nawet te wymagające, wyzwania jako zabawę, dopóki ktoś z jego grona przyjaciół nie jest zagrożony. Nie ufa Doktorowi nawet jeśli jest proszony przez swojego najbliższego kumpla - Tailsa. W głębi duszy dobrze wie, że Robotnik nigdy nie był i nie będzie dobry, a każde jego działanie na pewno źle się skończy. Wygląd Bohater jest humanoidalnym jeżem z niebieskim futrem, oraz kremową skórą. Ma sześć kolców na głowie oraz dwa na plecach. Posiada też krótki ogon. Jego oczy są czarne, dokładnie tak jak u jego odpowiednika z klasycznych dwuwymiarowych gier. Ubrany jest w białe rękawice i czerwone buty z białymi pasami zapiętymi złotymi klamrami. Moce i umiejętności thumb|right|Sonic używa Super Peel Out, by uciec Metal Robotnikowi. Najważniejszą umiejętnością Sonica jest bieganie z super prędkością. Potrafi on z miejsca przyspieszyć do swojej największej szybkości. Porusza się równie szybko do przodu jak i do tyłu. Drugą znaczącą umiejętnością jest Spin Attack, czyli zwijanie się w kulkę i atakowanie przeciwników. Oprócz tego w filmie jeż używa Super Peel Out. Relacje z postaciami Sojusznicy *Miles "Tails" Prower *Knuckles The Echidna *Prezydent *Sara *Old Man Owl Wrogowie *Doktor Robotnik *Hyper Metal Sonic Ciekawostki *Styl rysowania Sonica jest wzorowany na openingu i endingu gry Sonic the Hedgehog CD. Kategoria:Postacie z Sonic the Hedgehog: The Movie